Una vez en un sueño
by Hogwarts Asgardian
Summary: Aurora es una reina responsable, admirada y respetada por todos, por esta razón, está dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea por el bien de su pueblo; incluso si eso significa casarse con alguien que no ama. ¿Logrará obtener lo que quiere... o a quien quiere?


**_¡Hola, queridos lect__ores! Bueno, esta es mi pequeña versión del "felices para siempre" que Aurora debió tener, según mi opinión, en la película Maléfica. (Con esto me refiero a que ella quedara con Diaval). La historia se sitúa siete años después de la película, cuando ya ella es una magnífica reina de 23 años de edad. Por supuesto, ha madurado física y mentalmente, por lo tanto, verán a una Aurora mucho más seria y con emociones muy intensas. _**

**Por favor, si les gustó o no les gu****stó, quieren darme alguna sugerencia o lo que sea, déjenme sus comentarios. Esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias ;) Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Besos :***

**- PD: Les recomiendo leer este fic con la canción "Once upon a dream" de Lana del Rey, del soundtrack oficial de la película (qué raro yo y mi obsesión con los soundtracks...) Aquí les dejo el link: **

** watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc **

**¡Disfrútenlo, cuchuritas! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Una vez en un sueño<span>_

– ¡Aurora!, ¡Aurora, levántate! – una mujer gritó cerca de mi oído, con ahínco – ¡Hoy es el gran día, levántate, por favor! – insistió – Aurora, ¿cómo es que puedes ser tan perezosa? ¡Levántate ya! – chilló de nuevo la sirvienta, cerrando las puertas de la habitación detrás de sí, definitivamente molesta conmigo. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, frotándolos con mis muñecas debido a la brillante luz solar, solté un bostezo largo y estiré mis entumecidos músculos entre las sábanas de seda. Sí, aparentemente hoy era un gran día, el día de mi boda. Me senté en la cama, todavía adormecida, y unos labios rojos me sonrieron con ternura: Maléfica. Le di un gran abrazo, tenía días sin verla. Los preparativos para la ceremonia me dejaban poco tiempo libre, y si a esto le sumaba todos los deberes de una reina… Bueno, lo único que puedo decir es que no sabía cómo me quedaba tiempo en las noches para dormir. Tomó uno de los mechones de mi cabello y me lo colocó detrás de la oreja, aún sonriente.

– Supongo que debes estar muy feliz, ¿no es así? – preguntó con tono maternal.

– Supones bien – le sonreí, cuando una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago. Era muy desagradable y constante, empezaba a inquietarme – También estoy muy nerviosa, aunque en este momento no estoy muy segura si siento eso o muchísima hambre – me abracé el abdomen con los brazos, haciendo una mueca exagerada de confusión y ella rió a carcajadas. La verdad es que, con el paso del tiempo, mis habilidades como comediante habían mejorado notablemente, gracias a las lecciones privadas del cuervo más impertinente y adorable: Diaval. Y ya que lo mencionaba, tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo, a él también lo extrañaba mucho.

– Probablemente sean ambas – sonrió, dejando ver sus perfecta y blanca dentadura – Ven, acompáñame, te mostraré algo – se levantó de cama y me extendió su mano, la tomé y salimos de la alcoba. Había muchos sirvientes, caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos, llevando flores, velas, finos manteles, todo a causa de "la boda más espectacular que jamás se haya visto". El nombre por el cual la llamaban me hacía sentir increíblemente incómoda, ya que no quería ser conocida como la chica consentida que despilfarró todas las riquezas de su reino el día de su boda; aunque toda la opulencia no fue idea mía, más bien, de mi prometido. Traté de esquivar a los mayordomos como podía, ya que estaban tan ensimismados en sus tareas que no notaron que la reina intentaba caminar entre ellos sin ser atropellada. Maléfica caminaba con autoridad y paso decidido, negándose a revelarme la sorpresa. Ya todo el misterio me estaba intrigando, ella nunca hacía estas cosas, pues sabía que las sorpresas no eran mi fuerte. Trataba de igualar su caminar apresurado, siguiéndola sin chistar, tratando de no pisar sus grandes alas, que se arrastraban detrás de ella al caminar. Finalmente llegamos al salón del trono, donde se detuvo frente a las puertas, con gesto expectante.

– Solo espero que te guste – las abrió de par en par y, literalmente, me quedé boquiabierta.

La cantidad de detalles me dejaron atónita. El empapelado de las paredes desapareció, ahora eran espejos los que lo remplazaban. Estos estaban cubiertos por interminables enredaderas de flores coloridas, los amplios ventanales dejaban ver el hermoso azul del cielo, los rayos del sol iluminaban a todas las pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban en el techo, creando lindas imágenes con las luz que irradiaban sus cuerpecitos. El blanco mármol del suelo ya no se veía, pues ahora estaba cubierto con un suave y verde césped recién rociado. Cada rincón era un pequeño espectáculo a la vista: habían árboles, lagunas, cascadas, troncos, rocas, flores, flores y más flores. Todo era tan puro y natural, simplemente mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Era como tener una versión diminuta de El Páramo dentro de un saloncito, que no le hacía justicia a su amplitud real, pero que aún así era tan hermoso como el paisaje original.

– ¿Qué te parece?, ¿le hace falta algo más? – preguntó cariñosamente, esperando mi reacción.

– No, nada más, es perfecto. ¡Es magnífico, Hada Madrina, gracias! – la abracé con fuerza y me besó la frente con ternura. Recorrimos todo el salón, admirando cada exquisito detalle que ella había planeado minuciosamente. Absolutamente todo me encantó, pero en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba, sí faltaba algo.

– Madrina, ¿y Diaval? – su gesto de placidez cambió repentinamente a uno de preocupación – Él vendrá, ¿no es así? – negó con la cabeza – ¿Y ahora qué excusa tiene? – chillé furiosa, cruzando los brazos.

– Aurora, sabes que él…

– ¡No, no me importa lo que piense de Phillip, me lo prometió!

– No es sencillo para él, Aurora, ya lo sabes – explicó con paciencia.

– ¿Dónde está?

– Bestia, no creo que esto sea…

– ¡¿Dónde está?!

– En El Páramo – respondió con un suspiro. Salí rápidamente de allí, empujando a todo aquel que se atravesara en mi camino. Busqué a mi caballo, a pesar de las mucho que insistían los sirvientes de que me quedara en el castillo, y me dirigí al bosque encantado.

El viento que soplaba contra mí era gélido y refrescante, algo bastante extraño, ya que estábamos en pleno mes de agosto. Si no estuviera tan furiosa, probablemente lo hubiese disfrutado y también hubiese tratado de relajarme y dejar que el viento se llevara todos mis miedos, emociones y dudas. Pero no, eso no pasó. En cambio, estaba empezando a molestarme, en realidad, todo comenzaba a molestarme. El hecho de que Diaval, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y a la que conozco desde mi infancia, se negara a asistir a mi boda, el día que he esperado con ansias desde que tengo conciencia, después de haberme prometido que estaría a mi lado en todo momento, como siempre lo hacía, en verdad me hacía enfurecer. No soy de esas personas que pierde los estribos y comete acciones impulsivamente, pero esto era otra cosa. Por primera vez en mi vida estaba muy molesta, el sentimiento ni se podía comparar con lo que sentí con respecto a que Maléfica me hubiese ocultado que ella me maldijo en mi niñez, que apenas era un atisbo del verdadero enfurecimiento. Se supone que cuando se promete algo, demonios, ¡debe cumplirse! Se suponía que él debería tener al menos una mínima noción de lo que es la responsabilidad y la honestidad. Y no es que diga todas estas cosas morales porque sea la reina de dos mundos, una gran compromiso, que debe ser el más vivo ejemplo de la rectitud y la elocuencia, no, lo digo como cualquier otro ser humano con sentido común. Bueno, técnicamente él no era humano, pero aún así…

En fin, llegué al límite de El Páramo y dejé descansar a mi blanco corcel entre los matorrales. Me adentré en ellos y llegué a la orilla del Estanque de las Joyas, donde múltiples hadas y criaturas me dieron una calurosa bienvenida, acompañada de sus buenos deseos por mis venideras nupcias. A todos les contesté de la manera más cordial que podía, aunque estuviese furiosa. Busqué con la mirada en todos los posibles rincones donde probablemente él estaría, ya que podía estar en cualquier parte, y en ninguno de ellos lo encontré. Recorrí casi todo el lugar y no estaba, ya se me agotaban las ideas. Entonces, pensé por un instante y vino un lugar a mi mente; me dirigí a él, siguiendo mis instintos. Y allí estaba, sentado en la grava a orillas de la laguna, con su cabeza entre las piernas, observando cómo las Hadas Nocturnas danzaban rítmicamente en el aire, para él. Pero estaba distraído, su expresión era impasible, su cabeza estaba en otro mundo. Era muy extraño verlo completamente solo en mi lugar favorito, nuestro lugar favorito. Tenía planes de gritarle y exigirle la verdadera razón de su ausencia, casi hasta quería golpearlo, pero fue imposible. No podía reprender a aquel solitario y, aparentemente, deprimido muchacho, que necesitaba un abrazo con urgencia.

– ¿Lindo pajarito? – pregunté con tono inocente, como aquel que tenía cuando era solo una niña de 8 años, que jugaba con el pajarraco más extraño e inteligente de todo el mundo. Él se giró y me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, no muy entusiasta y algo melancólica.

– ¡Vaya! No me llamas así desde hace unos… – se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar.

– 15 años – dijimos al unísono. Sonreímos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar vistiéndote de novia y memorizando tus votos? – giró de nuevo y devolvió su atención a las hadas, las cuales muchas de ellas se habían ido por mi presencia. Tenían la mala costumbre de dejarnos solos y a oscuras cuando visitábamos el lugar, que era muy a menudo.

– Sí, debería, pero el hecho de que mi mejor amigo no esté presente en el día más importante de mi existencia, me hace dejar esos detalles a un lado, y también me hacen querer golpearte muy fuerte, hasta dejarte hecho un miserable puñado de plumas – rió por mi fallido intento de sonar amenazante. Se levantó y se posó frente a mí, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro.

– No eres ruda ni impulsiva, no intentes parecerlo. Es patético – rió de nuevo y me abrazó. Yo también correspondí, y debo admitir que duramos abrazados más tiempo de lo normal. Él se apartó de mí con brusquedad y se alejó para tomar una piedra de la grava y lanzarla al agua, creando ondas concéntricas y equidistantes. Las hadas que estaban sumergidas comenzaron a quejarse, pero él no les prestó atención, y siguió repitiendo la acción una y otra vez.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que harás?, ¿vas a ignorarme y ya? – espeté ya desesperada por su actitud tan infantil.

– ¿Ignorarte? Se supone que cada vez que me visitas hacemos esto, ¿no? – puse los ojos en blanco y él bufó, aparente sin comprender nada – Si no viniste a pasar tiempo conmigo, entonces, ¿a qué viniste? – replicó fastidiado.

– Sabes perfectamente a qué vine…

– No, no lo sé – contestó con el tono más arrogante posible, burlándose descaradamente de mí. Entonces regresaron esas ganas de abofetearlo con fuerza.

– Solo dime por qué, eso es todo, Diaval… ¿Por qué? – le supliqué.

– Ya sabes por qué… No tengo que explicártelo de nuevo, tengo cosas que hacer – lanzó la última piedra y empezó a alejarse, hacia el Valle de las Rosas. Lo seguí vehemente, sin rendirme. Las flores, al sentir los estados de ánimo de las personas, cambiaban de color y de actitud. En ese momento, brillaban de un rojo intenso, reflejando la rabia de ambos.

– ¡Diaval, espera! – le grité, caminaba muy rápido y mi largo vestido era muy poco práctico para trotar. Me ignoró de nuevo – ¡Demonios, sólo dime por qué!

– ¡PORQUE NO QUIERO VERTE CASADA CON UN IDIOTA QUE NO TE AMA! – estalló. Luego comenzó a caminar dando vueltas, con sus manos a la cabeza, y hablando para sí mismo – ¡No quiero verte casada con alguien que se interesa en tus riquezas y no en ti, que solo le importa cuánta cantidad de oro macizo tiene encima, y que solo te ve como la esposa a la cual ocultará innumerables amoríos con otras mujeres! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Él no te ama, Aurora, abre los ojos! – las venas de su cuello se dilataron y me miraba con la expresión de un verdadero lunático, pero al menos, era un lunático que se preocupaba por mí. Y sí, por más que mi fuero interior luchaba para contradecirlo, tenía razón… en todo. Pero tanto él como el resto del reino sabían por qué lo hacía, por más detestable que fuese la situación.

– Sabes perfectamente por qué lo hago, Diaval. Sé un poco más razonable e intenta…

– ¿Razonable? – repitió en un tono perplejo, como que si lo que yo dije fuese la peor ofensa imaginable – ¡Al diablo el reino, Aurora! No necesitas sus recursos desesperadamente. He visto al pueblo en peores situaciones y han salido adelante, con fuerza, convicción y voluntad. Eso es lo que los caracteriza. No tienes por qué casarte de manera forzada con ese inepto, pudiendo tener la boda que siempre soñaste, casándote con alguien que amas de verdad – me miró con esos hermosos ojos negros, que desbordaban tanta dulzura. Esta vez, estaban vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas, igual que los míos – Por favor, por favor, no lo hagas… – las lágrimas comenzaban a descender sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Colocó ambas manos enmarcando mi rostro, borrando las mías, que bajaban frías y con dolorosa lentitud.

– Es que yo… el pueblo necesita… necesita mi apoyo… necesitan a su reina – el invierno anterior causó terribles estragos con las cosechas de trigo y verduras, los animales morían por incurables resfriados e incluso, una implacable peste de fiebre estaba comenzando a invadir a los campesinos. No podía dejarlos desamparados, necesitaban de mí y de mi buen liderazgo. Era impensable dejarlo todo a un lado solo por un idilio, tenía responsabilidades que asumir, como lo haría una reina decente, como lo hubiera hecho mi padre, si la locura no lo hubiese consumido – Sabes que no puedo, no puedo… yo… yo… no puedo – los sollozos hacían que las frases salieran incompletas. Me rodeó con sus brazos por mi cintura y me derrumbé a llorar sobre su escuálido pecho, lleno de cicatrices. En la piel que dejaba al descubierto su camisa, comencé a dibujarlas con mis dedos, sabiendo que ya nunca podría tener esta cercanía con él, ya que en unas cuantas horas sería la fiel esposa de otro hombre, el cual jamás podría ser comparado con el semihumano al que en ese instante me aferraba con tanta fuerza. Acariciaba mi cabello con ternura, oliéndolo, como siempre lo hacía. Y nos quedamos así por unos minutos, disfrutando de nuestro último e íntimo encuentro.

– Sé que te verás hermosa de blanco – me sonrió, esto solo hizo que me sintiera aún peor – Ve, tu pueblo te espera – añadió con melancolía, apartándose de mí con pesadez. No aguanté más y lo halé del brazo hacia mí, chocando mis labios contra los suyos. Sus manos vagaban por mi espalda y las mías por sus oscuros rizos, despeinando su lacia caída. Un extraño calor inundó mi pecho, uno muy agradable, debo decir. Este me impulsaba a besarlo con más y más pasión. Y no nos detuvimos, ¿por qué hacerlo? Si esta era la manera más adecuada de despedirnos, quizá de por vida. Estaba permitido, al menos eso me consoló, todo estaba permitido.

Sí, tal vez ese fue el mejor beso que haya recibido en toda mi vida, tal vez en ese momento me haya sentido más viva que nunca, y tal vez nunca podría borrarlo de mi memoria, ya que Diaval sería mucho más que imposible de olvidar. ¿Cómo podría desvanecer todos esos momentos en los que se sonrojaba al halagarlo?, ¿cómo olvidar su sarcasmo, sus palabrotas y sus chistes?, ¿cómo esfumar ese ritmo desenfrenado que tenía mi corazón cada vez que me sonreía?, ¿cómo olvidar su suave tacto contra mi piel?, ¿cómo olvidar tanto amor?, ¿cómo olvidarlo? No, sencillamente era imposible.

Cuando terminamos, después de un largo tiempo, simplemente recosté mí frente a la suya, y suspiré. Contemplé esos oscuros laberintos, en los cuales me perdía con constancia, y unas últimas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

– Te amo – le susurré, acariciando sus mejillas. No me respondió, solo me sonrió y apartó con gentileza mis manos de sí, colocándolas frente a mí, sin soltarlas. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más seriedad e intensidad que antes.

– Siempre te amé, Aurora, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo – depositó un tierno beso sobre mi húmeda mejilla, y se distanció de mí, poco a poco. Se dio la vuelta y regresó por el mismo camino por el que nos vinimos. Lo observé con tristeza, aún sollozando, y me dirigí con paso nervioso hacia mi corcel, que me esperaba pacientemente.

Una joven mujer me observaba con detenimiento, estudiando cada milímetro de mi rostro. Sus ojos azules se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados de tanto llorar, y ni siquiera kilos de maquillaje podrían ocultarlo. Estos reflejaban cansancio, tristeza y decepción. Sus labios, aunque hermosamente rojos, eran inexpresivos y parecía que jamás se hubiesen arqueado en una sonrisa. Su cabello, largo y dorado, caía en hermosos y definidos rulos sobre sus hombros, y una espléndida corona dorada la distinguía de todas las demás: era la reina… era yo. En el reflejo del espejo, unos ojos verde intenso me miraban con angustia. Maléfica se acercó a mí y me abrazó por detrás, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, colocando su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho, susurrándome con cariño: "Ya es hora, pequeña bestia", seguido de una sonrisa taciturna.

Era extraño notar que los pasillos estaban completamente vacíos, no había sirvientes correteando nerviosos, ni tampoco los asistentes de los invitados de honor, que les cumplían ciertas tareas como buscar sus trajes y alistar sus joyas. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral, lo que hacía que mis pensamientos me ensordecieran. Bueno, no eran técnicamente pensamientos muy elaborados, solo era la constante repetición de un nombre, por cuyo propietario lloré desconsoladamente desde tempranas horas de la mañana. Me preparé frente a las puertas cerradas de la sala del trono, donde en unos minutos se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Los murmullos de los invitados se escuchaban lejanos, pero aún así podían distinguirse ciertas frases, tales como: "Pobrecilla, tan joven y con tanta responsabilidad", o como "Ojalá que el príncipe sepa el significado de serle fiel a su esposa. Esas damiselas de la corte real me dan mala espina, ¡solo fíjate cómo lo miran!", también como "Espero que ella sepa lo que está haciendo, después de esto, no habrá vuelta atrás". Y esa última era completamente cierta, ya que verdaderamente no había vuelta atrás. Lo admití todo con un largo suspiro, observando con desesperanza mi opulento ramo de rosas rojas, y las puertas se abrieron, dándome paso hacia mi nuevo y perpetuo destino.

– ¡Muchísimas felicidades! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes! Parece que fue ayer el día que se conocieron y se amaron a primera vista – exclamó Fauna, la hada, con tono soñador.

– ¡Sí, yo también estoy muy feliz! Fue una boda de ensueño – agregó Primavera, pestañeando con gesto romántico.

– Espero que sean muy dichosos por el resto de sus vidas, como sé que lo están ahora – deseó Flora, con un tono más sincero y menos infantil que el de sus hermanas.

– Gracias, muchísimas gracias – asentí con cordialidad, sentada en mi gran trono, junto a Phillip, mi nuevo esposo… y Rey.

– ¡Ah, sí! Gracias – respondió él con desgana, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Él creyó que no me fijé cómo observaba a varias doncellas de la corte real, que bailaban de manera grácil, al ritmo de la animada música. Miles de súbditos se acercaban a nosotros, al igual que destacados miembros de la nobleza, para ofrecernos sus sinceras felicitaciones. La mayor parte del tiempo, yo era la que respondía, él se dedicaba a asentir con pesadumbre y se distraía con facilidad. Ahí comencé a preguntarme cómo me las arreglaría para vivir el resto de mis días junto a semejante sopenco.

– ¡Anunciando a sus Majestades, el Rey y la Reina! – comenzó a sonar un vals de melodía dulce, que me parecía conocido. Era una canción de cuna que Maléfica solía cantarme cuando era pequeña. Sí, se llamaba "Una vez en un sueño". Se me hizo difícil contener las lágrimas, no me esperaba tan hermoso detalle de su parte, porque evidentemente, eso era obra suya. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, él tomo mi mano y yo tomé la suya, y sin muchos preámbulos, comenzamos a bailar. Era increíble lo mucho que detestaba tenerlo tan cerca, lo odiaba con ganas… Allí vinieron todos los arrepentimientos, ¡a buena hora se dignaron a aparecer! No pudieron esperarse hasta el día siguiente, al menos.

De vez en cuando nos dedicábamos una que otra sonrisa modesta, para calmar a los invitados, que murmuraban cosas sobre nuestra distante actitud el uno con el otro. Ya estaba irritada de toda la situación y apenas la canción estaba comenzando. Entre la multitud, comencé a buscar el único rostro que podría calmarme. Ella estaba realmente sonriente, y parecía genuino, a pesar de estar igual de triste que yo. Luego, unas diminutas llamas verdes relucían en sus dedos, los cuales movía al compás de la tonada. Algo tramaba, y no sabía si era positivo o no. En ese momento comencé a temer por Phillip, porque a mí no me pasaba nada, pero él tenía el mismo gesto altanero que cuando comenzó a danzar. Él empezó a darme vueltas y a hacer maromas que no reconocía en él, las personas aplaudían deleitadas. A mí me olía a gato encerrado. Entonces, él me dio un giro y me dejó caer con gracia, sosteniéndome por la espalda. Las hadas que "decoraban" el techo, gritaban emocionadas, extasiadas en verdad. Era como si hubiesen visto algo realmente sorprendente, que seguía siendo invisible para mí; le resté importancia. Los invitados estallaron en vítores. Cuando me levantó y recuperamos el ritmo, unos ojos negros me miraron con picardía y una sonrisa, más que conocida, me dejó prácticamente inmóvil. Toqué esos oscuros mechones, con delicadeza, para asegurarme de que fuera cierto lo que veía frente a mí. Escudriñé su rostro, su ropa, su piel, sus cicatrices… y sí, lo era.

– ¡Diaval! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? – chillé alarmada, pero al parecer era solo yo la que se llevó la sorpresa. Todos nos miraban con el mismo gesto cursi y romántico que cuando comenzamos a bailar, el cual era idéntico al de las hadas Primavera y Fauna al felicitarnos hace unos momentos.

– ¿Qué dices?, ¿quién es ese?, yo no soy Diaval – me aseguró sonriente. Repitió el paso de baile anterior, pero esta vez, frente a uno de los espejos; allí pude corroborar por qué la gente no se escandalizó, puesto que yo aún seguía bailando con Phillip. Desde el reflejo, el nuevo Rey me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, que se le veía muy bien, pero no tanto como al original, con el que bailaba, que era infinitamente más hermoso… al menos para mí.

– ¿Có… cómo… cómo es que..? – tartamudeé de la impresión.

– Voltea y averígualo – me aconsejó sonriente. Obedecí y Maléfica desbordaba felicidad, nos miraba con el más profundo orgullo y me guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Allí se armó el rompecabezas. Y sí, no pude haberme sentido más feliz. Comencé a reír a carcajadas, como lo hacía cuando apenas era una inocente chica de 16 años, cuya pureza y sentido del humor se habían esfumado de mí casi por completo. Los deberes de la corona me hicieron crecer muy rápido, demasiado, y solo podía volver a sentirme tan inmensamente feliz, como una adolescente, con una sola persona… Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé con el mayor amor que un humano jamás ha sentido en su existencia, como si fuera la primera y última vez. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y a bromear por nuestro romántico momento, y reímos con ellos.

– ¿Es decir que… tú y yo… estamos… estamos..? – balbuceé esperanzada.

– ¿Casados? – se quedó con gesto pensativo – Por supuesto – respondió con la más ancha de sus sonrisas – Eres, oficialmente, la señora del Lindo Pajarito – ambos reímos, envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo abracé como si no hubiera mañana, radiante de prosperidad. Me dio magistrales vueltas por los aires, el público disfrutaba plácidamente del espectáculo. Pero, a pesar de toda la felicidad, había algo que no me dejaba alegrarme por completo.

– Ammm… ¿Dónde está Phillip? – pregunté en un susurro, un poco preocupada… Pero solo un poco. Aún así, no dejaba de sonreír.

– No lo sé… ¡Sabrá Dios adónde lo habrá enviado Maléfica! – contestó entre risas – Solo agradezco que no esté aquí – me dio un tierno beso, seguido de otra fabulosa vuelta. La canción ya casi terminaba.

– Pero… ¿qué pasará ahora?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó extrañado.

– ¿Vivirás así para siempre?, ¿luciendo y viviendo la vida de alguien más? – ya que lo pensaba, me entristecía el hecho de que no pudiera ser él mismo delante de todos. Y por su encogimiento de hombros y su suspiro, asumí que sí; entonces una sensación de vacío en el estómago llamó mi atención. Así es, decepción. Lo que más me hubiese gustado hacer era presumirlo delante de todos los nobles, aristócratas, duques y habitantes del reino. Me sentía excesivamente orgullosa de haberme casado con él, y me hubiera encantado que todos lo conocieran de verdad, y se dieran cuenta de por qué me enamoré tan perdidamente de él – Oh, no… – me limité a decir – ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar hasta tu identidad solo por mí? – pregunté con lágrimas en mis ojos.

– ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió como si fuese algo bastante obvio – Haría cualquier cosa para estar contigo, Aurora… Yo te amo – apoyó su frente contra la mía y nos detuvimos unos segundos.

– ¡Te amo tanto! – lo besé de nuevo – Para siempre… – asintió y sonreímos. En la lejanía, la responsable de todo lo sucedido nos observaba sonriente, y yo la imité, en señal de mi más profundo agradecimiento.

– ¡Larga vida al Rey y la Reina! – exclamó, alzando una copa de vino, proponiendo un brindis por los recién casados.

– ¡Larga vida al Rey y la Reina! – repitieron todos chocando sus copas. En ese instante, comenzó una tonada más rítmica y alegre, y todos se agruparon y comenzaron a bailar, rodeándonos en un gran círculo. "¡Por la novia y el novio!", gritaban animados. Y a pesar de toda la locura alrededor, nos quedamos en el medio de la pista, en medio de nuestra hermosa versión de El Páramo, bailando al lento tempo de un vals imaginario, como si estuviéramos en nuestra laguna, completamente solos. Luego, nos dimos el más hermoso de los besos, que marcaría el comienzo de nuestra larga y próspera vida como cuervo y mujer. Y vivimos felices para siempre…

_Fin_


End file.
